Twice the magic, Twice the mayhem
by An Artists Account
Summary: What would happen if another pair of identical twins joined Hogwarts and were in Fred an George's year. Magical Mayhem
1. The Game

**I don't own Harry Potter. I wish...**

**My pair of twins replace Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson on the quidditch team but the rest should be the same**

"WAKE UP!" Ivy di Angelo practically screamed at her identical 11 year old twin. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS?"

Iris buried her head back underneath her pillow and yank the duvet back over her head only to have it pulled roughly away for her exuberant sibling. She unpeeled her eyes blinked several times in the sunlight beaming in though the open windows.

"No I don't know what day it is Ivy Rose di Angelo...And I don't really care, but you're going to tell me anyway so get on with it."

Ivy was almost bouncing with excitement. With her scruffy red pyjamas, green eyes and messy black hair she looked like a dancing drunk house elf.

"IT'S FIRST OF SEPTEMBER!"

Iris sat bolt upright and grabbed the watch on her cluttered bedside cabinet. After glancing hastily at the date, her sister was right, she clambered out of bed and yanked on the same muggle clothes she'd been wearing all that weekend. Washed out jeans with rips and a long sleeved red shirt which, after rolling up the sleeves to above her elbows and making sure her jumper was knotted loosely around her waist, pronounced herself passable. As she was yanking her black curly hair back into a messy ponytail Ivy bounced back over in an identical outfit with sneakers. Iris stuffed her own feet into her sneakers and made sure the laces were undone.

The pair then charged downstairs almost tripping over their newly packed trunks at the bottom. Bursting into the kitchen they were surprised to find it empty.

"MUM, DAD!" Iris bellowed, as a harassed looking house elf tottered into the room. She was still blinking sleep from her eyes and trying not to yawn.

"Hello..." She yawned and tried to focus, "Ah yes, Miss Ivy and Miss Iris." She paused and pulled her bat like ears. "I'm afraid breakfast isn't ready yet. Mister Ian said to do breakfast at the normal time."

"Normal time? Just how early is it?"

"Early even for your standards Miss. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks Rosie. We er..." Ivy trailed of and looked at her watch. It read a quarter past five. "Mum's gonna kill us." The twins glanced at each other as the door opened and their father came in, a good looking middle aged wizard just starting to go grey. He sat down at the table and Lucy, the other house elf in residence, and Rosie's sister, came in with a jug of coffee. Ian poured it and began to steam his eyes open. Iris and Ivy exchanged glances then started their double act.

"Morning Dad," Ivy started in a jaunty voice.

"Lovely morning" Iris continued, beaming at her father.

"Just couldn't stay asleep"

"Looks like you couldn't either" Their father raised his eyebrows at this point.

"And guess what?"

"Guess what day it is"

"It's the first of September"

"Which means"

"That today..."

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" They shouted in unison.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't actually going to say anything. I remember on my first day doing something very similar, only I think I woke up the baby which wet itself. On the whole it could be worse."

"And mum?"

"I think I may have warned something like this would happen. Don't worry she's wearing earplugs."

"Phew, I thought we'd had it then." Iris turned to Ivy. "What shall we do then for the next two hours?"

"Quidditch?"

"Nah, Mum'll do her nut if we unpack our trunks to get our brooms out."

"She doesn't know we're taking them. First years aren't allowed their own brooms."

"Funnily enough I think she'd notice if our trunks suddenly got turned out and the quaffle vanished."

"Good thinking Sherlock. So what about...I know let's play The Game."

"Didn't we pack that too?"

"Yeah but it's right on top."

"Dad? You playing?" But they father was fast asleep in his armchair.

"I think that's a no. Come on lets go."

The Game consisted of between two and six people placing their middle finger onto a small board shaped like an old fashioned 3D map. You then got sucked into a different part of it each time and had to fight your way though labyrinths, angry muggles and rouge dragons to find a certain treasure finding other objects along the way.

They had been bored one afternoon when their mother had been shopping. Their babysitter, a young auror called Timothy, had needed a way to keep the twins out of the kitchen where their father was icing their 9th birthday cake and had come up with the idea to make the game. However it had rather gone wrong when, after tickling him until he dropped his wand, Iris had snatched it up and fallen headlong with her twin into the board. And The Game came into being.

Ivy landed on top of one of the mountains and the wispy forms of the item she was searching for (a union jack with a liquorish wand for the stick) vanished on the breeze. Reaching for the satchel that had magically appeared on her shoulder she withdrew a map, her wand (this game was in another dimension so the rule about not doing magic outside of school didn't matter) and a dustbin lid. She checked her map and grinned. The flag was at the bottom of the mountain by a small pool and she had the perfect way of getting down there. Sitting in the dustbin lid she pushed of a rock and started sliding.

Iris's item was of a large gold ring make out of jelly snakes, situated in the middle of the labyrinth of sweets. The idea with this was to follow the Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans to the centre of the maze, but it wasn't that simple. Good beans- raspberry, chocolate, squid etcetera led to the right place but bad beans- spinach, brussel sprouts, earwax etcetera led to traps of molten chocolate, potions that looked like pumpkin juice until you drank them that is, then you started sprouting extra heads and had the horrible urge to start cleaning your room and small trolls duelling with liquorish wands. Reaching into her rucksack she pulled out her item, a large scratchy woollen jumper. Iris pulled on one of the threads and tied it to tree, before setting off in search of victory.

Almost four and a half hours later they found themselves being dragged back to reality by their mother, Rebecca, telling them it was breakfast time. Ivy was chewing on the last of a liquorish want and Iris was victorious, a ring of jelly snakes on her middle finger. After stuffing it hastily into Ivy's trunk they stuffed down their breakfast and were taken by side along apparition to kings cross station.

"Platform 9 3/4 is this way." Rebecca led them off to a platform covered in muggles to the wall that split platform 9 and 10. Unsure of what to do they glanced at their parents to see them sliding out of sight with their trolleys through the barrier. After glancing at each and shrugging, in true mental style they charged towards the barrier and promptly fell over two red headed boys in a completely different world.


	2. first meeting

**Okay, this one's really short. Meeting the Weasleys!**

Platform 9 and 3/4 was nothing like they had ever seen. Even Diagon Alley didn't compare to it with its scarlet engine billowing steam on to the platform, on which young wizards and witches were vanishing in and out of sight. Ivy and Iris stood up and gaped around, forgetting the boys they had fallen over until one of them said

"Hey, can we have a hand up?"

"Oh...Sorry yeah."

They yanked them to their feet and found themselves looking at a pair of identical twins, the same age as them, with red hair and freckles.

"Permit me to introduce ourselves. I-" He flourished a hand at himself "Am Fred Weasley and this clone of my amazingly handsome self, is George."

His twin elbowed him in the ribs "I can introduce myself you know. Now I'm guessing because of the speed of your entrance through the barrier, you're first years?"

They nodded at the same time and almost telepathically came to the same conclusion. Double act time.

"She's Iris," Ivy pointed at her sister.

"And she's Ivy,"

"We're identical,"

"Perhaps you guessed,"

"That's her mum,"

"And that's her dad,"

"They're married but we're not related"

"Only joking."

Fred and George followed this and nodded their approval.

"Are you ready for the biggy?" asked Fred

"The one we've all been waiting for!"

"The one what?"

"Question!"

"Sure."

"Are you familiar with a certain word called trouble?"

Identical evil grins spread across Ivy and Iris' faces.

"I would say trouble as such, more of...Mischief."

Fred and George laughed and stuck out their hands.

"Welcome to the team."


	3. weird pets

Ivy bit back sadness as she watched her parents grow smaller and smaller until they had vanished altogether but then the thought 'I'm going to Hogwarts' hit her and she turned to her twin and their new friends. Fred and George's mum was a plump red headed women with a little girls of about 8, and a gangly boy maybe a year older with the same flaming hair. They had been informed by George that they had 3 older brothers, one had already left Hogwarts, one, Charlie had just taken his O.W.L.S and was taking Care of Magical Creatures at N.E.W.T level, and Percy, who was going into his 4th year, and sounded, to the twins at least, terrible.

"I mean, how can you not like pranks?" Iris looked outraged,

"He chased you round your house for two hours 'cos you set of a dung bomb under his bed? Classic." Ivy snorted.

"Well, we pretend we're not related most of the time," Said George seriously. "But it's hard sometimes. Bright red hair you know."

"Terrible, terrible." Fred shook his head.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Iris fished in her pockets for a couple of minutes before withdrawing a battered pack of exploding snap. Fred's face lit up at the sight and, swiping the cards of Iris, began to deal.

The train sped forwards through bright sunshine past woods and open fields as the explosions grew steadily louder from the compartment.

"So, what are your parents like?" George spectacularly dodged a bright green explosion which singed of half of Fred's eyebrow. He took a bow and continued "What do they do, and what is that?"

He was pointing to two large baskets that previously he had not noticed as they had been perfectly quiet. But now the explosions seemed to have woken them up as they were emitting noises.

"Ah, those are our pets, explain later." Iris added hurriedly seeing the boys looks Mum and dad... What do you want to know? They own the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley so we know everyone there."

Ivy added with a dreamy voice "Free jokes from Gambel and Japes every birthday... And quidditch things of course."

Fred and George looked envious.

"Erm so we help out there most of the time, looking after the animals and stuff. You get allsorts you know. This squat wizard came in once and sold dad this thing that looked like half an goat except it could breathe fire."

"Mum hated it, it use to set fire to everything." reminisced Ivy.

"We used to live in Italy but then we moved here and bought the shop. I don't miss it that much really, well except the weather."

"Technical hazard of England I'm afraid." said George.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Came a voice from the door.

Fred and George exchanged glances before shaking their heads and pulling out sandwiches but breakfast seemed ages ago to Iris who jumped up and pulled her sibling after her. Ten minutes later the four were stuffing their faces.

"I'm gonna let Shankar out now." Said Iris sitting down on the ground in front of the largest basket.

"Shankar?"

"It means good luck in Hindi."

A large golden yellow mass bounded out of the basket into Iris' arms and began to lick every part of her face it could reach.

"Are you serious? But that's a-" George was open mouthed.

"Yep, a lion cub."

"Whoa!" Fred looked suitably impressed but George looked slightly more sceptical,

"How on earth are you going to smuggle that into Hogwarts? I mean it's a wicked pet and everything but..."

Iris managed to extricate herself from Shankar and sat back down on the seat only to find the lion cub had sprung into her lap and was looking at her with large amber eyes.

"It says on the letter either a owl, cat or toad, Shankar's a cat. Just a very big one."

Fred and George cracked a grin then turned to Ivy "Astound us!"

"Tada!" She whipped of the cloth covering the cage she was holding to reveal a small chocolate coloured monkey chattering to its self.

"Okay, I'm impressed."

"He's called Loki, after the Viking God of mischief."

"You have some really weird names."

"Yeah, just like Gred and Forge then."

As the light outside the train began to dim the lamps came on and they pulled on their robes as the train slowed then stopped. They had arrived.


	4. The Great Hall

They were waiting outside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had just left them and apart from a scare from the ghosts, they were all talking.

"Just out of interest," Mused George, "How are you going to get Loki in?"

Loki was riding on Ivy's shoulder and was attracting stares from the other first years.

"Loki? How am I going to get him in? What do you mean?"

"But he's a monkey!"

"No he's not."

"Er yes he is!"

"Look closely"

George stared at the tiny monkey then jumped back with a shout.

"Merlin's pants! How do you that?"

Loki now looked like a small toad.

"Magic."

Fred and George were awed.

"Awesome."

"It's time" came a voice from the door way. Professor McGonagall was back.

The first years trooped into the Great Hall where there was a old tatty hat sitting on a stool. They stared at it confused but to great applause and aplomb the hat burst into song...


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Hey sorry 'bout short chapter last time, I'm sort of doing five minutes when I remember. Hope you like it,**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese review.**

**All four twins exchanged glances then stared at the rip by the brim of the hat. The di Angelos parents had refused to tell them what to expect but Fred and George had a better idea. You didn't have three brothers at Hogwarts and not know anything.**

_**A long time ago**_

_**In a land little know**_

_**To those of Muggle decent,**_

_**There lived four wizards**_

_**Whose greatest shown**_

_**The world of learning skill..**_

_**Young sorcerers to learn**_

_**What their fathers did begin**_

_**And taught them in the ways of magic**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School did win**_

_**A place among the great and**_

_**Each the founders four**_

_**Picked the houses, homes and families**_

_**For many years accord.**_

_**Brave Gryffindor**_

_**Prized courage for**_

_**Those his house would take**_

_**For Slytherin**_

_**Only pure bloods**_

_**Were the ones that would make**_

_**And Ravenclaw **_

_**She took still more**_

_**All those of wit and learning**_

_**And Hufflepuff **_

_**She took the rest**_

_**All those of magic yearning.**_

_**For many years, this way they chose**_

_**The students from the throngs,**_

_**But what to do**_

_**When they were through,**_

_**When they were dead and gone?**_

'_**A Hat' Cried Gryffindor,**_

_**And pulled me from his head.**_

_**They gave me voice,**_

_**The brain, the mind,**_

_**So I could chose instead.**_

_**And now I sit before you,**_

_**A strange and marvellous thing**_

_**And listen to my song**_

_**That I began to sing.**_

_**Pop me one- Don't be afraid**_

_**(I'm a hat what harm could it do?)**_

_**I'll let you know where you should be,**_

_**The house where you belong.**_

**After lots of applause and bowing the hat became still and the first years were called up one by one. As Angelos the twins were up first.**

"**So" said a voice in Iris's ear as the hat slipped over her eyes, "Another troublemaker. Interesting, clever but not hard working, more cautious than your twin I should imagine. And nerve, hmmm. Oh kayyyyyyy…**

**GRYFFINDOR!"**

**She hurried off to the Gryffindor as applause came from three tables and the professors behind her. **

"**Di Angelo Ivy" called the stern teacher with the list and she hurried forwards. The last thing she saw before the hat fell over her eyes was Fred Weasley giving her a thumbs up.**

"**Hmmmm, another troublemaker, just had one of them. I suppose you'll want to be together?"**

**Ivy mentally nodded and the hat continued "Clever as your sister, the schools not going to be safe from you. Well if you've got the nerve to pull of that prank you were planning on the train you'd better be listen carefully…"**

**She listened for a few moments and nodded again. " Where were we? Oh yes**

**GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Ivy sat down next to Iris at the table as Cranford, Harvey became the first Hufflepuff and began to whisper to her.**

"**The hat knew about that thing we were planning for tomorrow."**

"**Do you think he'll tell?"**

"**Nah, he gave me some pointers."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Yeah"**

**The list gradually grew shorter till the Weasley twins were up. The hat had barely touched their heads when**

'**GRYFFINDOR' echoed around the dining room. They joined their friends and the headmaster stood up. Everyone had heard of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, there was a twinkle in his eye as he said "To new students, welcome. To old students, welcome back. As you probably know I am an old man so the only notice I am going to give is this. In one month there is to be a party, All are welcome to come and you can bring your boyfriends if you want. If it will influence your decision about coming the Weird Sisters will be playing and it will be celebrating my 127****th**** birthday."**

**Fred cupped both hands around his mouth and yelled "You don't look a day over 21!" **

**Everyone burst out laughing and Dumbledore smiled down at both sets of twins.**

"**Ah, twins. Double trouble. Good joke though I did hear a very good one about a house elf, a glass of mead and a half dressed-"**

"**The stern teacher to his right cleared her throat and he stopped short then spread his arms wide "Tuck in!"**

**The golden plates filled with food and every one grabbed everything they could reach. **

"**Got that prank sussed yet?" George leaned in confidentially.**

"**Got it sorted, the hat gave me some ideas, look at this…"**

**Albus Dumbledore was right. Double Trouble. Hogwarts would never be the same again. **


	6. Waking Up

Ivy couldn't wake Iris up next morning. She had checked her watch after remembering the previous mornings fiasco then remembered the spell her mother sometimes used.

"Erecto"

The flash of green light rebounded off the window, smashed the light and collided into the heater where miniature fireworks started to go off letting out a loud whistling noise. Suffice to say it woke her up. And the rest of the dorm.

They had met the three girls they were sharing with the night before were they had a loud and very magical pillow fight. The loud bit was all the shrieks of the girls being hit in the face and the magic was when a pillow landed on a wand and whatever it was pointing at turned into a bamboo plant.

There were enough bamboos to interest a panda.

"Next time just set an alarm clock." yawned Alicia Spinnet, from the bed next to Angelina Johnsons which was by the window. The twins beds had Alicia on one side and Katie Bell on the other.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ivy beamed. "Come on, breakfast"

They met up with the boys in the common room before walking down to breakfast. While they were eating their head of house, Minerva McGonagall, handed out the timetables.

"I wish I'd stayed in bed," moaned Fred, "Potions with the Slytherin's then History of Magic with Binns and after lunch we've got double transfiguration."

The girls nodded in sympathy, they'd heard all about Binns from their parents. And the slytherins, well everybody knew about them.

"How about something to kick the term of with a bit of a bang?" Iris grinned and pulled something out from her bag. "Take a look at this..."


End file.
